One small change
by deant33
Summary: How one small change can cause a ripple effect that can change the world entirely. Pairings: Blackinnon, Jily, Emmecissa, Maregulas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anothe****r Harry Potter Multi-Chapter. This idea came to me a little while ago, talking about how one small change can cause a ripple effect that can change the outcome of the whole world. This is my version of the whole idea of "what if Lily and James didn't die". I hope my faithful readers enjoy this! There's a hint of a song in it, points for whoever can figure it out**

* * *

><p><strong>One Small Change<strong>

(Sirius POV)

This was a mistake. I knew it was. I don't know why I walked down this empty street, towards the point of my brother's chosen meeting place. Maybe deep down inside of me I knew that he wasn't evil, or whether it was simply a faint hope that he wasn't. I was sniffing the air, trying to find the right scent. It seemed my dear brother had come alone, I could only smell his scent. Death Eaters were never good at covering their scent, no matter how they tried.

When I came to the point where I could see him, I changed back into human form and walked over to him, silently warding the place to make sure we stayed alone. He saw me coming and looked nervously around to make sure nobody else was there. Once he was sure of it he ran up and hugged me.

"I didn't think you'd come. You have no idea how relieved I am to see you Sirius," Reg told me.

"I nearly didn't. What's so important that you need to talk to me about? Do you know who the spy is from us?" I questioned immediately.

"No," he shook his head, "but I do know something about how to stop the Dark Lord. Do you remember the books about Dark Magic Mum and Dad had?"

"Of course I do," I snapped, wanting him to make the point so I could get back to Marlene quickly, "what of it?"

"Sirius," he started in a deadly tone, "he's made horcruxes. I don't know how many yet but I know he has. I know where one is, possibly another 2."

I stood there and looked at him in sheer disbelief, then it all clicked. My brother was going to betray the Dark Lord, or already had. He called out to me because he needed me, his older brother to help him. My face started splitting into a smile and I took him in my arms once more.

"You're coming with me. I have an idea," I grinned, knowing exactly what to do.

Regulas nodded and cried into my shoulder, "Thanks Sirius. You have no idea what it means to me to be back in your life."

I nodded and followed my trail out to where it was safe to apparate from, going straight to Andy's house, as it was the first place I could think of that he'd be able to enter.

When we arrived, Andy looked at us and I thought she was going to physically attack us, and more like Bellatrix than herself. But, in typical fashion she ran up and took Reg into a tight hug.

"Regulas Arcturus Black! I knew this would happen, you're finally turning good! Oh I can't believe this is happening! Come, you have to meet your niece, Nymphadora!" Andy rambled, calling out to her 6 year old daughter.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT MUM!" She shouted back, storming down the stairs. I grinned at her, remembering how I implored Andy not to call her that, knowing how well young Dora would hate it.

"Hey kid, come meet your uncle Reg over here. But make it quick, we need to see Dumbledore right away," I commented, looking at Andy, "we need to use your floo to get there Andy. It's very important."

She nodded as my brother just looked at Dora hugging his leg tightly and going about something or other that 6 year olds talk about. Andy then crouched next to her and pulled Dora off of his leg, "Dora, honey, your uncles have to go now, but they'll be back soon," she told the girl, "maybe on the weekend?"

I nodded, taking him to the fireplace and flooing to Dumbledore's office immediately. He raised his eyebrow when we entered, "Sirius, Regulas, what a surprise. Lemon Drop?" Albus asked kindly.

I shake my head quickly, sitting in front of his desk, Reg beside me. "Sir, my brother has found a way to stop Voldemort. I don't know how, but he does. Apparently he has horcruxes sir."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up with surprise, the twinkling looking into my brother. His face split into a grin, "I thought he may have. Well, Regulas, do you know where one is?" He asked.

"Yes. And suspicion of where two others are as well Professor. Alas, I do not know how to destroy them. For those two, we need Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, her husband and his brother locked up," Reg stated, "I think the Malfoy's have one and the Lestrange's another."

While the two were discussing plans I saw a patronus fly through the window, a cheetah, David Shacklebolt's patronus...

"Sirius, come quick, my house is about to be attacked. If you're near a floo it's 'The Forest', please hurry," it told me, and I looked straight at Dumbledore.

"Go, Sirius. I'll tell Marlene where you are. He has a son, a bit older than Harry. Make sure you save him, I have a feeling he'll be important," the old headmaster told me.

I nodded and went to the floo, going to where David told me to go. What I found wasn't pretty...

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger! Who is David's kid? You'll know if you've read some of my stuff. There'll be many main characters in this fic. Stay tuned to find out... And yes, I am evil**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. I'm so****rr****y that it's taken so long fo****r ****me to update. He****r****e's the second chapte****r, ****I have no idea if it's any good. This will be anothe****r ****da****r****k chapte****r ****I'm af****r****aid. Please ****r****eview!**

**Disclaime****r: ****Unfo****r****tunately I do not own Ha****rr****y Potte****r.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Small Change<strong>

(Sirius POV)

This didn't look good. I quickly scanned the room and saw David fighting a Death Eater and sent a silent stunner to Voldemort's servant, as he fell to the ground I saw David struggling to breath, I ran over as he started to collapse and held him above the ground so he could breath, blood seeping into his torn shirt.

"Sirius, my girlfriend's dead but my son's in the nursery," he told me quickly, as he struggled to stay alive, "Peter's the traitor, I saw him but he apparated away. Take care of Dean, please. We didn't name a godfather but it was going to be you."

I shook my head, staring down at the guy 2 years ahead of me and protected me well at Hogwarts. "No, it should be your brother who takes care of him. Or he should stay with Samantha and Angelina. They're family," I stated.

"Sam would resent him. And Kingsley said that it should be you, not him. Please, Sirius. Do this for me," He coughed, eyes closing as his eyes closed, slowly drifting into death's embrace.

I then cried. I cried for the young kid in the nursery who'll never know his father. I cried for the girlfriend who died trying to protect her son, but most of all I cried for David Shacklebolt, the man who helped me throughout my years at Hogwarts, the closest thing I had to an older brother.

I shook myself out of the trance, muttering "incarcerous" at the death eater, taking off the mask, smiling when I saw my deranged cousin's brother-in-law. I stripped his wand and sent a patronus to Mad-Eye, telling him what I found. I walked upstairs, to the nursery and took little Dean in my arms, smiling down at the infant.

"Hello there," I said as the 15 month old opened his eyes, "my name's Sirius, and I'm your new dad.," as I rocked him and he smiled, making happy gurgling sounds.

The information was swirling around in my head and I took him downstairs when I heard Mad-Eye arrive. I sighed, walking over to my boss, knowing that he had to take my statement before I could go anywhere. "Is he Shacklebolt's nephew?" referring to Kingsley by his surname. I nodded and went to sit in a chair, still holding the infant. "Who did David want to take care of the kid, now that both he and his girlfriend are dead?"

"His dying wish was that Marlene and I would take care of him. No idea why," I replied, before deciding to get this over and done with, "My official statement is: I received a patronus from David Shacklebolt at approximately 6:37 PM while in a meeting with Albus Dumbledore and my younger brother. He told me in this Patronus to come here immediately because he was being attacked by Death Eaters. I floo'd over immediately, and helped stun a death eater, before rushing to David's side. He had lacerations all over his torso and I recognised the curse as Severus Snape's advanced cutting curse _Sectumsemp__r__a_. I don't know the counter curse, and I recognised that it was too late to save him even if I did. We talked for about 3 minutes, he told me certain things, including that he wished that Marlene and I take care of his son, and he died in my arms a minute later," I stated, choking back a sob, at which point I sent a patronus to you and tied up the death eater I stunned earlier. I then went up and retrieved Dean at which point you came here," sighing softly.

"Thanks Black. Have you identified the Death Eater?" Mad-Eye asked, giving a penetrating stare.

"Yes I have, Rabastan Lestrange. Off the record Mad-Eye, I know who the traitor is," I quickly stated, grimacing at the fact that my friend decided to betray us.

Mad-Eye looked sharply at me, noticing my discomfort at knowing who the traitor was, "Is it Lupin or Pettigrew, Black?"

I sighed and looked him straight in the eye, "Peter. David told me before he died, apparently Peter as part of the attack and David stripped him of the mask before he left the scene. Mad-Eye, we shouldn't do anything yet. We know that he's after the Potters. We can get Peter while killing Voldemort and keeping Lily and James alive. Trust me," I told him before continuing to tell him the idea I had to make it happen.

"Black, what this could be seen as willingly helping a Death Eater. In fact, that's exactly what it is," Moody bluntly stated, "you could go to Azkaban for this."

I grin mischievously, a twinkle in my silver eyes, "I know. If it works however?"

"Then you're a genius. Go to Dumbledore and talk to him about the plan. We only go ahead if he gives it the all clear."

I nodded, knowing that we'll do it anyway. "See you later Mad-Eye," I replied, "make sure he doesn't get away." I stated, pointing at Lestrange's body, before flooing straight back to Dumbledore's office.

When I went in, both he and my brother were still talking. I slid into the chair next to my brother, waiting patiently for them to finish their discussion over how to destroy these horcruxes.

When they finally finished Dumbledore turned his head and looked directly at me and the child in my arms. "Is that David's son?" he asked softly.

I nodded to the affirmative, "David said that he wanted me and Marlene to raise him, not Kingsley or Sam. Any idea why he'd choose me over King?" I questioned.

"Kingsley is a single man who's married to his job," the old man answered, "and as such he wouldn't be able to provide as well as you and Marlene. There would be lack of a mother figure. Sam wouldn't want Dean after she left him. In the end it stops with you. But that isn't why you're here, is it?"

I shook my head and explained my plan about how to kill Voldemort's body. As it got into more and more detail the old headmaster's smile grew wider.

"Sirius, my boy, that's brilliant! We've got him!" He exclaimed once I finished telling him the plan in full detail, "We can destroy the Horcruxes in time if you delay it by about a month. Anyway, you should go to your fiance. Tell her everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I know, a short chapter. Don't bother asking about the plan Sirius has, I'm not going to tell you until I set everything up. It's one of my methods to keep you reading, duh. Anyway, I feel like I'll be going into drabble mode soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. Another day, another chapter update. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Small Change<strong>

(Sirius POV)

As I left Dumbledore's office I looked back down at the infant in my arms. He was asleep, which drew a broad grin on my face. If he was anything like his dad he'll be painting masterpieces before he goes to Hogwarts, as David described that Dean's mother, unlike Sam, was a pretty fair painter and sculptor herself, which is what drew David to her. This was after Sam had left him, thankfully.

Now is not the time to reminisce however. I need to talk to Marlene, Prongs and Lily. With that in mind I walked out of the school boundaries and apparated to the apartment me and Marlene share in London. Dean looked in moderate discomfort, but he didn't cry thankfully. Looking around, Marlene wasn't there.

I went into one of the spare rooms we hadn't decided to do with yet. Luckily it had a few useless things lying around which I transfigured into a cot, some blankets and some toys for him to play with. As I placed him in the cot and gave him a rattle, I heard the front door open, so I grabbed my wand and sneaked out, pointing my wand at Marlene's face, as she did the same with me.

"First time we had sex?" I quickly asked.

"After our second date, in your dorm room. Nobody else was there. First time I told you I loved you?"

I knew this was a trick question, most wouldn't know the answer, "In fourth year, even though we weren't dating," I replied, smirking.

She grinned and gave me a long kiss, which I gladly accepted, before we broke apart and my face became, pardon the pun, serious.

Suddenly she frowned at my face and I knew that she knew that something was wrong. "What's happened honey?"

"It's a long story, maybe you should get a cup of tea. I'm still wrapping my head around the whole thing as well," I told her, sitting down on the couch. "I need you to sit down and listen without any interruptions honey. Can you do that?" When she nodded I started at the beginning, "It all started when I went to meet my brother," I began, and her eyes filled with joy, she was the one who convinced me to go, "he had some unsettling news to tell me. I can't tell you the full details but he's on our side now.

"I then went to see Dumbledore with Reg in tow, but we went via Andy's home and in short, she and Dora know he's on our side now. When we arrived at Dumbledore's office he told Dumbledore his story, while I received a patronus from David," I sighed, knowing that this was the hard part of it all, "telling me to come to his place as his house was under attack from Death Eaters.

"When I got there it was bad. I stunned the Death Eater he was fighting and tied him up, but David was hit by Snape's spell he used on you in 6th year, and even if I knew the counter curse it was too late. We talked for a bit, and I found out a few things. David's girlfriend was dead, and he left his son to us. Marlene, this next bit cannot go beyond this room, do you understand?"

"What is it Sirius? You know you can tell me anything," she asked.

I nodded and took in a deep breath, "Wormtail is the traitor. This was apparently his initiation and David managed to unmask him before he got away. Nobody except me, you, Dumbledore, my brother and Moody knows about this, and only 3 other people are _going_ to know. I think you can guess who they are," I told her quietly.

Marlene nodded, knowing that we were planning on telling Lily, Prongs and Moony. I suddenly smiled, taking her free hand and standing up with her. "Want to go and meet our new son?" I asked her, guiding her down the hall, and a worried look came on her face.

"Why not Kingsley? I understand not giving him to Sam, but why not his little brother?" she asked, and again I was surprised about how perceptive my soon to be wife was.

"Because he's married to the job. He wouldn't have the time or the money. We do, however, since your parents are giving us a huge dowry and I got 15% of the Potter's fortune when they died." I explained.

She nodded and then her lips split into a huge smile when she saw Dean in the nursery, cooing at him, "He is so precious. Hello honey, I'm your new mum, Marlene. What's his name, Sirius?" she turned to me.

Smiling at how good she was with him already, I quickly said, "Dean. His name is Dean Andrew Black. I think we should change his name to ours in November when we get married, don't you agree?"

She smiled and nodded, knowing that it was easier to call him Black if he was in our custody rather than Shacklebolt as we were planning on having kids fairly quickly.

She then looked at me again and her face said that she also had to tell me something fairly important. "Well Dean's going to be a big brother pretty soon so it's good that we'll have some practice with him," she mildly commented as I just stared at her, before a grin spread on my face.

"You're pregnant?" I asked, as she smiled euphorically and nodded, "I'm going to be a dad..."

"You're already one silly," my fiance teased, pecking my lips, "little Dean over here is all but your son. But yes, this one will be your flesh and blood."

I smiled, knowing that she was dead right, as usual, taking Dean and placing him in the cot, before taking Marlene's hand and guiding her towards the kitchen and thanking her in the best way I know how.

Get your mind out of the gutter, I was cooking her dinner! After all, she was eating for two, isn't she?

After that? Oh yeah, we did it 5 times after, but that's beside the point.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Hello again, yes I'm back. What did you think? Please drop a review and tell me. I'm sorry that it's another short chapter, but we all must make sacrifices, no? I think I'll go into Pokemon mode again soon for those following my other multi-chap! Then again, you never know with me, do you?**


End file.
